Standard Music Notation (SMN) is a universally accepted method of writing music that has evolved into what is commonly known as “sheet music” or “musical scores” to represent a musical composition in a graphic form and is readily understood by most musicians around the world.
An alphanumeric character set includes letters A-Z, numbers 0-9, punctuation marks, and common symbols.
Musicians have been known to code short messages into music, performances, and recordings. In order to improve prior attempts to code messages within music, the present invention provides a method and system for coding messages of any length within musical compositions, with or without the aid of a computer or the internet, which could be helpful in emergency situations.